Freedom's Disappearance
by Kirei-Shinobu
Summary: In just one day, Hermione was stripped of everything she knows of. How will she cope when she finds out she's the personal slave of none other than Draco Malfoy?


Title: Freedom's Disappearance

Authoress: Alina N. (Kirei-Shinobu)

Categories: Tragedy & Romance.

Ratings: PG-13.

Summary: In just one day, Hermione was stripped of everything she knows of. How will she cope when she finds out she's the personal slave of none other than Draco Malfoy?

Pairings: Draco & Hermione.

* * *

This was all just a dream.

Yes.

A simple dream.

No.

It was a _nightmare_.

It was a nightmare, which she would wake out of any minute now.

Any minute now…

She waited.

_And_ waited.

_Waited_...

Why couldn't she wake up?

Why couldn't this all be a dream?

Why couldn't her wish ever come true?

Why couldn't this all end for the better?

Why couldn't it?

Did _everything_ have to be against her _this_ much?

"Run, Hermione!" They had shouted.

For once the genius girl was stupid.

Why did she have to act stupid in the _wrong _times?

Why did she have to ignore their pleas?

Why did she have to think they were playing another prank on her?

Why did she have to do what she did?

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered everything. Clearly flashing through her head. Pictures by pictures, Movements by movements, Voices by voices. Playing again, as if it was starting all over again. Living it through, one more time. Something she couldn't even bare…

Something she wanted to forget.

Something she wanted to be all a dream.

Something she wanted to never even happen.

Something she wanted to disappear, vanish, anything but stay stuck in her mind…

**

* * *

**

Flashback: Third Pov.

"Are you sure bout this?" asked a voice.

"Yes. It'll be fun." Replied a different voice.

"Are you sure about this though?" he asked, one more time.

"Yes, Harry! Stop your worrying. It'll be fun. Trust me,"

"Ron—

"Yes. I know. But think about it? Don't you ever want revenge? Just a little. For the fun of it?" asked Ron.

"Yes. Of course! I'm not just not sure bout this. Are you sure Malfoy will actually fall for this? I mean, He's Malfoy right? He wouldn't just listen to a note that so says 'Meet me in the kitchen at 8 o'clock. It's important.' Would he now?"

"Stop worrying! It's foolproof, who else would want to come into the kitchen at 8:00 in the morning? Think about it!" reasoned Ron.

"Oh, Alright." Agreed Harry.

Ron whispered the instructions to Dobby and a few other house-elves, and they separated immediately. Quickly they set everything up. Relieved that everything was done, they waited, impatiently. Thrilled to see what would happen next. It turned eight, and they heard footsteps, approaching them. A voice was heard in the air, a voice, which didn't sound awfully like Malfoy's at all. In fact, It sounded as if it was a girl's voice.

Ron's eyes grew big, "No— It couldn't be! Could it?"

Harry gasped, "It's—

"Hermione!" they shouted all together, as a figure opened the door only to have a bucket of sticky honey poured all over her, smearing and covering all her clothes and face. The figure gasps and trips on a cord having another bucket poured all over her, this time of feathers. It wasn't over. No. It wasn't. Tripping made her fall. Onto the ground, activating a button, a button, which released countless bees from its container.

The figure was indeed know-it-all, Hermione Granger. Who now was running for her life, as she screamed and got endlessly stung!

They would have laugh, really, they would. Only if it wasn't Hermione, but Draco Malfoy himself, instead.

The door re-opened to reveal Prof. Mcgonagall _and_ Draco Malfoy.

The teacher's face was full of shock, as she shouted counter-spells, freeing Hermione from the bees...

Her two best friends felt worst than ever, "Hermione—

Nothing else came out, as Prof. Mcgonagall helped her up.

"Miss Granger. You better get cleaned up." She said, gently.

Hermione could only nod as she ran away, out of the door, ignoring her best friend's apologetic looks.

Prof. Mcgonagall looked scary, as she snapped. "I cannot believe this. I don't know what Miss. Granger ever did to you two, but that was beyond cruel. Fifty points from each of you, and detention for a month with Filch for hurting your own house mate."

"We didn't know it was her!" started Harry.

"Honest!" finished Ron.

"No exceptions." Shouted Prof. Mcgonagall, furiously walking out, and can be heard muttering, "Who would have guessed? Griffindors harming another Griffindors…"

"Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

"Yes, Weasel?" snarled Draco.

"You were suppose to be—

"In Granger's place? Why yes. But, do you think I am that stupid? To think, A Malfoy would take orders from a simple note, that would be nonsense. So, I simply gave the note to your dear mudblood friend…"

"You—

"Potter. Don't you have better things than go 'You, you, you'?" Remarked Draco, coldly.

Harry muttered something under his breath.

"Language, Potter. Who would have known, The-Who-Lived, Swearing? Wow! It must be my lucky day!" Said Draco, sarcastically.

Ron pulled out his wand, about to hex him, when Draco continued, "Haven't you lost your house, enough points?"

"Ron, He's right. We did. We still have to make Hermione forgive us." Mumbled Harry.

"Good luck in doing that." Draco coldly said, as he laughed, "You'll need it."

Ron and Harry glared at the back of Draco's head, as he walked out.

"OK. Any ideas on making it up to her?" asked Ron.

"We can try by apologizing. Maybe she'll forgive us…" said Harry.

"Knowing her, She'll never." Muttered Ron.

"Let's just hope she will then." Said Harry.

"Oh. Alright." Replied Ron.

They both walked out of the kitchen and entered the Griffindor Dormitory.

They knocked on the girl's dorm, and Parvati went out.

"Can we see—

"No." she stated firmly.

"What?" yelled Ron.

"You heard me. I said no." repeated Parvati.

"Can you at least give her a message from us?" asked Harry.

"Well…" she started, as the door re-opened and Lavender came out.

"No messages either. Leave. She doesn't want to see you, neither do we." Lavender said, glaring deeply at both of them.

Guilt, the one thing the two boys hated was growing. Larger and larger, as they both returned to their dormitory.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" asked Parvati.

"No. I don't think so. How would you feel if that happened to you by your two best friends?" Said Lavender. "What she needs now is time. Time to forgive them."

"Your right." Said Parvati, sighing.

* * *

Oh. What was wrong with her? Why did those two have to be so logical? Why couldn't they just let those two make up with her? Maybe if they didn't think about her side, she wouldn't be in this mess. No. She wouldn't be here at all. She would be safe and sound with the others. Not all alone in this cold, dark, and windowless room. No, not at all.

There was no reason what-so-ever for them to lock her in here. They shouldn't be allowed to, they were breaking the law. Well, It wasn' t like there were any rules anymore. Now, there was just The Dark Lord's rule. Actually, there was a reason. But, the reason seemed absolutely ridiculous. But, who was to listen to her? She was just a mudblood.

A mudblood which was a supporter of Dumbledore.

A mudblood which was against The Dark Lord, Voldemort.

A mudblood which was best friend of Harry Potter.

A mudblood which was known as Hermione Granger.

She was a mudblood, and a mudblood is the lowest of the lows...

The door - which she believe to be forever closed - opened, making light shine in. She missed the light, but she had to shield her eyes from the brightness. A shadowed person walked in. Hermione couldn't see who it was, for her eyes were sealed tight. Sounds of footsteps moved closer to her, but stopped in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes, to finally see another living person in god knows how long.

"Malfoy!" She spat, full of disgust.

**

* * *

**

Kirei-Shinobu: Too much repetition? Too mean? Too stupid? Too weird? Too slow? Too short? Well, constructive criticism is welcomed. But, Do you think I should continue this? I mean, if you don't want me to, I won't.


End file.
